cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Paladin
"Gold Paladin" (ゴールドパラディン Gōrudo Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation, first introduced in Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf, and was revealed at the same time as Narukami. and several Gold Paladin units in Limit Break.]] After both the Royal Paladins and the Shadow Paladins were sealed away in the events leading to the War of Liberation, the Gold Paladins were created by the remaining members of Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin clans. Similarly to those two clans, the Gold Paladin clan specializes in superior calling units from the deck and gaining benefits from having many rear-guards; unlike those two, however, Gold Paladin primarily superior calls units from the top card of the deck. While Gold Paladin can superior call units at a lower cost than either Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin, they run the risk of calling useless units to the rear-guard circles, like trigger units or back-row grade 2 units. Aichi Sendou, Ren Suzugamori and Takuto Tatsunagi, all of them use this clan during the Season 2. Aichi continues to use this clan in Season 3, now focused on the Liberators sub-clan. In Season 4, Olivier Gaillard uses Aichi's Gold Paladin deck, with Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival replacing Blaster Blade Liberator as Olivier's avatar. Sets containing Gold Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (14 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (10 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (18 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (14 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (18 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (??? cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (9 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf (18 cards) *Trial Deck 8: Liberator of the Sanctuary (17 cards) *Trial Deck 16: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames (17 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set 2012 Blue *Starter Set: Divine Judgment of the Bluish Flames *Starter Set: Liberator of the Sanctuary Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (5 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) Movie Boosters *Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah (9 cards) Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Demon *Elf *Gnome *Giant *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Sub-clans *Alfred *Blasters *Bluish Flame *Ezel *Liberators List of Gold Paladin cards Grade 0 *Angelic Liberator (Angel) *Armed Liberator, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer (Human) *Catchgal Liberator (Stand) (High Beast) *Coongal (High Beast) *Coronagal Liberator (High Beast) *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph (Human) *Dantegal (Critical) (High Beast) *Daybreak Liberator, Muron (Stand) (Giant) *Dreaming Sage, Corron (Giant) *Elixir Liberator (Heal) (Elf) *Elixir Sommelier (Heal) (Elf) *Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) (Human) *Fire Passion Liberator, Guido (Human) *Flame of Victory (Critical) (Salamander) *Flogal Liberator (Stand) (High Beast) *Flower Gardener (Sylph) *Fortune Bell (Stand) (Sylph) *Fortune Liberator (Stand) (Sylph) *Genius Liberator, Woltimer (Human) *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore (Human) *Greeting Drummer (Stand) (Human) *Holy Squire, Enide (Human) *Iron Blue Lion, Scheidt (High Beast) (Manga only) *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter (Angel) *Little Fighter, Cron (Giant) *Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel (Angel) *Liberator, Ground Crack (Stand) (Giant) *Liberator, Lucky Charmy (Draw) (High Beast) *Liberator of Ambition, Asus (Critical) (Sylph) *Liberator of Holy Tree, Elkia (Heal) (Sylph) *Liberator of Hope, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) *Naapgal Liberator (Heal) (High Beast) *Runebau (Stand) (High Beast) *Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria (Human) *Silent Punisher (Critical) (Demon) *Speeder Hound (Draw) (High Beast) *Spring Breeze Messenger (Human) *Steel Edge Liberator, Aruira (Critical) (Human) *Strike Liberator (Critical) (Human) *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel (Human) *Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) *Wingal Liberator (High Beast) *Wise Liberator, Yuron (Stand) (Giant) *Yearning Liberator, Arum (Human) Grade 1 *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin (Human) *Barcgal Liberator (High Beast) *Blackmane Witch (Human) *Blade Feather Valkyrie (Elf) *Blessing Owl (High Beast) *Boardgal Liberator (High Beast) *Charjgal (High Beast) *Cheekgal Liberator (High Beast) *Crimson Lion Beast, Howell (Human) (Manga Only) *Disciple of Pain (Elf) *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (Human) *Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus (Human) *Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois (Human) *Future Liberator, Llew (Human) *Guiding Falcony (Elf) *Halo Liberator, Mark (Human) *Halo Shield, Mark (Human) *Holy Mage of the Gale (Human) *Jumping Street Knight (Human) *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (Human) *Knight of Passion, Torre (Human) *Knife Throwing Knight, Maleagant (Human) *Ladybug Cavalry (Sylph) *Liberator, Bright Bicorn (High Beast) *Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Liberator of Quiet, Cador (Human) *Listener of Truth, Dindrane (Human) *Little Battler, Tron (Giant) *Little Liberator, Marron (Giant) *Lucky Sign Rabbit (High Beast) *May Rain Liberator, Bruno (Human) *Opposing Liberator, Polyus (Human) *Papilugal (High Beast) *Physical Force Liberator, Zorron (Giant) *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue (Human) *Pomerugal Liberator (High Beast) *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore (Human) *Sacred Twin Beast, White Lion (High Beast) *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer (Human) *Sharp Point Liberator, Gold Lancer (Human) *Shield Knight of the Clouds (Human) *Shine Formation Liberator, Eldol (Human) *Silver Fang Witch (Human) *Sleygal Dagger (High Beast) *Starry Skies Liberator, Guinevere (Human) *Sunrise Unicorn (High Beast) *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine (Human) *Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia (Human) *War-horse, Raging Storm (High Beast) *Waving Owl (High Beast) *White Rainbow Liberator, Balan (Elf) Grade 2 *Assault Sky Knight (Human) *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine (Human) *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer (Human) *Blaster Blade Liberator (Human) *Blaster Blade Spirit (Human) *Blaster Dark Spirit (Human) *Blue Axe Knight, Taliesin (Giant) *Blue Skies Liberator, Hengist (Human) *Boulder Smashing Knight, Segwarides (Giant) *Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood (Human) *Charging Chariot Knight (Human) *Dolgal Liberator (High Beast) *Evening Rain Liberator, Trahern (Human) *Flash Edge Valkyrie (Elf) *Gigantech Commander (Giant) *History Liberator, Merron (Giant) *Huntgal Liberator (High Beast) *Invitation Liberator, Heli (Human) *Knight of Far Arrows, Saphir (Human *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus (Human) *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (Human) *Liberator, Bagpipe Angel (Angel) *Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter (Angel) *Liberator, Star Rain Trumpeter (Angel) *Liberator of Destiny, Aglovale (Human) *Liberator of Dignity, Elidos (Human) *Liberator of Oath, Aglovale (Human) *Liberator of Preparation, Caradox (Human) *Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (Giant) *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (Human) *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad (Human) *Lop Ear Shooter (Human) *Mage of Calamity, Tripp (Angel) *Master of Pain (Elf) *Mastigal (High Beast) *Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo (Human) *Overcast Liberator, Geraint (Human) *Pikgal (High Beast) *Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane (Elf) *Providence Strategist (Human) *Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin (Elf) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Elephas (High Beast) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion (High Beast) *Sacred Twin Beast, Black Lion (High Beast) *Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet (Human) *Sleygal Sword (High Beast) *Unbending Liberator, Keredic (Human) *Wind Flame Lion, Wonder Ezel (Human) (Manga Only) *Wing Blader Knight (Human) *Zoigal Liberator (High Beast) *Zoom Down Eagle (High Beast) Grade 3 *Autumn Rain Liberator, Coil (Human) *Awakening Liberator, Freed (Human) *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Human) *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel (Human) *Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival (Human) *Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core (Cosmo Dragon) *Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare (Cosmo Dragon) *Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Dignified Gold Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Gigantech Crusher (Giant) *Gigantech Destroyer (Giant) *Gigantech Pillar Fighter (Giant) *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau (Human) *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Human) *Guutgal (High Beast) *Holy Edge Knight (Human) *Holy Mage, Manawydan (Elf) *Imposing Liberator, Danner (Human) *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (Human) *Knight of Endurance, Lucan (Human) *Knight of Fury, Agravain (Demon) *Knight of Afterglow, Gerard (Human) *Liberator, Blue Flame Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Liberator, Burning Blow (Giant) *Liberator, Feather Lion (High Beast) *Liberator, Holy Shine Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred (Human) *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith (Elf) *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred (Human) *Liberator of Tracks, Asclepius (Giant) *Liberator of Vigor, Kadvan (Human) *Martial Arts Sirius, Daikengo (Battleroid) *Muungal (High Beast) *Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion (Human) *Quilt Spear Liberator, Marius *Photon Archer, Griflet (Giant) *Sacred Guardian Beast, Ceryneia (High Beast) *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors (Human) *Satellitefall Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sleygal Double Edge (High Beast) *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (Elf) *Spectral Duke Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis (Human) *Treasure Liberator, Calogrenant (Human) *Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux (Human) *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore (Human) *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore (Human) Trivia *Many of the cards in this clan are based on characters in Arthurian legends. Category:Gold Paladin